Honeydew
by Skye Underwood
Summary: Lucian goes shopping for Aaron's Valentine's Day gift, which we all know ends in lots of fluff and humor!


Ok, everyone, this is my first story that I've put into so I hope everyone likes it. It's mostly fluff, so if you want more, you'll have to go elsewhere for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lunar Knights or Boktai. I don't even have the games! And if I did own them, I would be forced to hand over the rights to it to my friend, because she would kill me if I didn't...

Well, on to the show! (Sorry if they seem OCish, but I never played the game...)

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Terrible.

Terrible is the only word to describe the situation the vampire hunter was currently in. He could handle Aaron's tantrums, Dumas attacking him, and hoards of vampires, but not this. This was something no man should ever have to go through!

Shopping at the mall. **Alone**.

He could only blame himself for this though. If only he had paid attention to the small hints that it was coming. The day everyone got to molest each other in public and spend money on frilly things for that special someone.

Valentine's Day, the worst holiday in the world. If you didn't have someone, you were a loser. If you got dumped that day, you were a bigger loser. And, if you forgot to get your boyfriend of one year a gift you were definitely going to get dumped, which meant you were alone and dumped making you the biggest loser.

Yes, a big surprise right? The dark vampire hunter finally gave into Aaron's charm and decided to go out with him. They had been companions for three years, so Aaron was the closest person to him. It all made sense, right?

Lucian sighed. He really didn't want to be here right now, but when Alice had asked him if he wanted to go shopping with her, he had said no. He realized now how stupid he had been. He had no idea what to get Aaron for Valentine's Day!

"Excuse me ma'am, would you like to try our new body spray?"

"Wha-AH! MY EYE!!"

Lucian let out a loud shriek as the body spray started to burn in one of his eyes; lucky for him he was wearing his eye patch. He stumbled a little, his palm covering his eye, before calming down. The poor woman with the body spray looked like she was going to faint.

"I'M SO SORRY MA'AM!"

"I'm a guy!"

The woman looked shocked for a second before moving her face a little closer to get a better look at the vampire hunter's face. Once it was realized that he was telling the truth, the woman turned a dark scarlet color and quickly apologized again. Lucian was about to yell about how he should sue her for every penny she was worth, for attacking him when he noticed a sweet fruit scent fill the air. He sniffed the air for a moment before realizing it was him.

"What scent of body spray is this?"

2 hours later

Lucian let out an exhausted sigh as he opened the door to his room. He and Aaron were currently at an Inn, because it was their second Valentine's Day and they wanted to spend it happy. Last year's Valentine's Day was the worst day of Lucian's life, hands down. Alice and Lisbeth had spent the whole day trying to get pictures of Lucian and Aaron doing_ things._ Which they did no such thing. They had just got together!

All in all, Lucian did **not **want a repeat of last year.

Before the vampire hunter even shouted out that he was home a very hyper Aaron tackled him to the ground.

"Welcome home, Lucian!" Lucian turned a scarlet red before muttering that the boy needed to get off him.

Aaron laughed, before helping Lucian off the ground. He was about to ask where the vampire hunter went, when he started sniffing the air.

"What smells so fruity in here?"

Lucian immediately turned scarlet again, and muttered darkly," Nothing. Its your imagination."

"I'm pretty sure something smells girly in here! Is it peaches? Or maybe lime?"

"Its nothing, Aaron." Lucian quietly stormed off to the kitchen to start making dinner. Since Aaron was a lousy chef. The last time he tried to make pasta, he started the kitchen on fire.

Aaron pouted a little for being ignored before walking into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and gave the cutest pout in Lucian's direction. Lucian, being the evil boyfriend that he was, decided to completely ignore Aaron's pouts and continue cooking dinner in peace.

After waiting a few minutes in full pout mode, Aaron realized Lucian wasn't going to pay any attention to him unless he did _something._ Aaron grinned before he began to whistle innocently at the counter.

Lucian was just about to put the lasagna in the oven when he heard Aaron whistling. Lucian threw Aaron a suspicious look while he took out some red wine to go with their dinner. He had spent an hour looking around town for this particular wine. It was the same wine they drank on their first date. Lucian tried to remember why it was a bad thing for Aaron to be whistling, but he couldn't come up with anything too serious. Then it hit him. _Literally._

Aaron had tackled Lucian to the ground, _again_, and began tickling Lucian's sides. Lucian tried to hold back his laughter and push Aaron off of him, but it wasn't working as well as he hoped it would. He squirmed and shouted at Aaron but nothing was working, until Aaron just stopped.

A strange look came to Aaron's face and he began sniffing the air. Lucian panicked and rushed to the oven; the lasagna was fine. Perplexed and slightly amused, Lucian watched Aaron walk around the room sniffing the air like a puppy. Aaron walked in a full circle before stopping in front of the vampire hunter. Aaron sniffed once then scrunched his nose.

"I **was** right! Something does smell girly in here, and its you!" Aaron wrapped his arms around Lucian's neck and gave a mischievous grin. "Lucian, you didn't have to put on perfume for me!"

"It's NOT perfume! Its body spray!"

"...I was only joking...you wear body spray?"

"NO! That crazy lady at the beauty section sprayed me and I-"

"You were shopping at the beauty section?"

"NO! I GOT LOST!"

"Right...keep telling yourself that Lucian..."

"I GOT LOST AT THE MALL SHOPPING FOR YOUR STUPID VALENTINE'S PRESENT, IDIOT!"

"You got me something for Valentine's Day! Yay! What is it Lucian! I want to know! Come on don't keep secrets from your boyfriend! TELL ME-"

"Alright already! Just sit down at the table and I'll get it for you."

"YAY!! I LOVE YOU LUCIAN!"

Lucian only snorted as a response and walked quietly to their room. He plucked the plastic pink bag off his bed and walked back over to Aaron. He set the bag in front of the boy and sat down across from him.

"...You got me something at a woman's store?"

"It's the thought that counts."

"Where did you hear that from, some sappy romance movie?"

"...Just look inside."

"...Is it going to blow up?"

"NO!"

Aaron quickly pulled out the box inside the bag and gasped when the same delicious smell surrounded him. Whatever Lucian bought him; it smelled just like the vampire hunter. Before Aaron could find out what the scent was Lucian took the box and put it under the table.

"HEY! I didn't get to see what it was!"

"I said that I would give it to you, I never said you would get to see what was inside it."

"That's low."

"Exactly, that's what you get for tickling me. I'll give it to you after dinner."

A pout was sent Lucian's way but was ignored. Lucian was about tell Aaron that his face was going to get stuck like that when the boy spoke up.

"Um, Lucian?"

"What is it Aaron?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, I didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day. I thought you didn't care about things like that, so I didn't think you would want anything."

"That's alright Aaron. I probably wouldn't have wanted it anyway."

"Hey! How do you know if you know! You're supposed to want anything your boyfriend gives you anyway!"

"Pft. Who said that?"

"It's implied."

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"YEAH!"

"..."

"...No."

"See, I told you. Anyway, you don't have anything for me so you shouldn't even bother pouting over me winning."

"I have all the love in my heart?"

"Now who's watching sappy romance movies?"

"Fine! I'll just give you this then!"

Aaron quickly crossed the room and planted a chaste kiss on Lucian's lips. Lucian flushed a light pink color before smiling at the boy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lucian."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Aaron."

"...So, can I have my gift now?"

"AFTER DINNER!"

"Aw but Lucian!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"...Um Lucian?"

"Aaron, I said no."

"What's that smell? It smells like something's burning..."

"Shit!"

Lucian rushed into the kitchen to see smoke coming from the oven. Lucian opened the oven and yelped when flames shot out it. Aaron quickly ran to the counter and grabbed a bottle; he shook it and then sprayed the contents at the flaming lasagna.

With Aaron's luck, it made the flames bigger.

Lucian threw him a glare before grabbing the fire extinguisher from under the sink and quickly extinguished the fire.

"Yay! You're my hero, Lucian!"

"Idiot! You're lucky you didn't set the whole kitchen on fire!"

"But Lucian, it was your fault the lasagna caught on fire in the first place."

"...What did you try to use to put out the fire?"

"A bottle of wine. Why?"

"Damn it, Aaron! That was for our dinner!"

"Well, we don't have a dinner anymore, because you set it on fire!"

"Grr. Ok, we'll just have to eat whatever's in the refrigerator."

Aaron walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. It was empty. He pulled open one of the drawers at the bottom and grinned when he saw a lone melon inside.

"Will this do?"

Lucian looked up from the remains of the lasagna only to curse his luck that the only thing they had left was **that. **Lucian only nodded and continued cleaning the mess.

Aaron pulled out cutting board and quickly went to work cutting the melon. He was half way done when a familiar smell floated from the melon. It was the same smell that was coming from Lucian and the box.

"Hey Lucian, what's this melon called?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's called Honeydew."


End file.
